Doitsu
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Ne, I couldn't help it. Oneshot. Germany is shocked when Japan realizes his feelings before himself. Germany.x.Italy. Some human names. Kplus because it's kyoot.


**OTL I said they should have stopped me while I was ahead. Another Hetalia shot, on the rocks. Or, more fittingly, on the dancefloor.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Doitsu, Doitsu! Hahaha!"_

It's driving Ludwig insane as he stands at the side of the dance floor, his beer in hand and his eyes on Feliciano as he twirls Peter Kirkland around and around, singing that _stupid_ song that the Italian made up and yelling Ludwig's other name in Japanese. Ludwig will have to speak to Kiku about that.

However, as Ludwig begins to think that Feliciano Vargas is more than annoying, he has to wonder why he kept the man as a friend. Ludwig has no other friends besides Feliciano and Kiku, and he met Kiku because of Feliciano. So the prospect of having a friend was good. And yet, he ended up with Italy.

That sentence sounds bad in Ludwig's head and he banishes the thought.

Why Feliciano Vargas? is the only thing running through his mind, and he's dying to know why, in more ways than one.

Then, Kiku Honda steps up next to him, having finished his dance with Taiwan. "You're staring again," the Japanese man says, sipping his sake. It amazes Ludwig that this dinner party for the nations provides every drink from every country. However, his thoughts return to Japan. The comment would have been teasing if Kiku hadn't said it so blandly, his pupil-less eyes gazing up at Ludwig. The German balks and turns to the other male, a pale blush dusting his cheeks.

"N-no, I'm not. What do you mean, again?" He takes a gulp of his beer.

Kiku turns his eyes to Italy, who is now dancing with Elizabeta Hedervary, the two obviously catching up after their years apart. "You watch him a lot, I've noticed. Do you... feel something for him?" The shorter man is blushing as well, the thought of public affection still making him slightly tense.

Ludwig sputters into his cup, the sudden question catching him off guard as he drinks. "W-w-what?" He hadn't thought that deep into his and Feliciano's relationship, but now that the question is unavoidable, he is forced to wonder an answer.

_Does_ he feel something for Italy? Sure Ludwig thinks he's annoying, and impossible, and shameless, but he's also sweet, and romantic, and... purely_ Italy_. Ludwig is shocked with himself. All of those hugs, pointless kisses, and the embarrassment of Feliciano's constant nudity, everything was fueling Ludwig's infatuation for the man, and he hadn't realized it.

He glances at Kiku, then back to Feliciano, who he notices is looking in his direction, as well. He blushes, Italy blushes, he looks down at his beer, and Italy looks down at his feet. Hungary ends the dance when the song is over and goes back over to Roderich. Feliciano is left alone on the dance floor. It is then that Ludwig is pushed in the ribs and he realizes he has no reason to stand there. He gulps, swallowing his pride, and throws his empty cup away before walking nervously over to Feliciano. The smaller man beams up at him and grabs his hands.

"I want to dance with Germany!" he exclaims in his usual chipper voice. Ludwig nods and surprisingly Feliciano leads. He twirls them around the floor, his feet barely touching the marble, and Ludwig is entranced by the calm and concentrated look on Feliciano's face. The dance ends too quickly, and Italy is pulling away. Ludwig stops him, holding his hand firmly.

"I-italy, I..."

He is stopped by Feliciano's lips on his own. Ludwig is surprised, barely: Feliciano has kissed him far too much for him to be affected. However, when the man doesn't pull away, his reflexes return and he notices something behind this kiss. Feliciano is true behind this one. It isn't his usual peck of affection. Instead, he means it when he silently says 'I want to be with Germany forever.' Ludwig realizes that, if you replace 'Germany' with 'Italy,' Feliciano is saying the words that Ludwig wants to say as well, and for once, he isn't perturbed by Feliciano taking the words right out of his mouth.

Kiku finishes his sake as he watches Germany and Italy dance and then finally kiss. He smiles slightly and inclines his head toward his allies. "Glad to help, Doitsu-san."

* * *

**Ne ne, KittyCane is cosplaying Italy to NekoCon! She will be thrilled if someone knows her! Ne, you should go to NekoCon, too!**

**Reviews are appreciated but not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven.**


End file.
